Home is Where the Heart Is
by Whatsername Stardust
Summary: Songfic to Owl City's "If My Heart Was a House" about Finn and Rachel's ups and downs


_You're the sky that I fell through  
And I remember the view  
Whenever I'm holding you  
The sun hung from a string  
Looking down on the world as it warms over everything_

Finn stared absently at Rachel, who fiddled with her hair as she read the lyrics Mr. Shue had just given her. He missed her. She glanced towards him, but immediately looked away again. He sighed. She'd given up apologizing, but she avoided other boys like the plague, with the exception of Kurt. Finn closed his eyes. He missed touching her. As hard as it was to admit, he still loved her as much as he ever did. It had been months, maybe it was time to let go.

_Chills run down my spine  
As our fingers entwine  
And your sighs harmonize with mine  
Unmistakably  
I can still feel your heart beat fast when you dance with me  
_

Mr. Shue announced they would be doing duet numbers. Finn slid quickly to Rachel and gave her a sheepish look.

"Hey"

"Hello, Finn" she said quietly

"Partners?"

"Okay" the two went off to the side and chose a song. They practiced the choreography and Finn held Rachel's arms gently aloft as they danced. Her heart was pounding. He smiled at her, and she returned it shyly.

_We got older and I should've known (Do you feel alive?)  
That I'd feel colder when I walk alone (Oh, but you'll survive)  
So I may as well ditch my dismay  
Bombs away, bombs away_

"We need to practice more. Come over around seven, after Dad, Daddy and I have had dinner. Okay?"

"Okay" Finn nodded.

He walked home alone, with his hands in his pockets. He shivered. When he got in the door Kurt looked at him and shook his head

"You're pathetic, Finn"

"What?"

"Do you know how miserable she is without you? You want her back, go get her"

_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully  
Back and forth  
If my heart was a compass you'd be north  
Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall  
Wherever you go  
If my heart was a house you'd be home_

Finn knocked on Rachel's door, fidgeting nervously. She let him in and smiled shyly. He followed her upstairs and they sat on the edge of her bed, silence stretching between them.

"I miss you" Rachel whispered quietly. "Nothing's right without you. The air is too thick, water is stale, songs don't mean anything, my dreams become night mares. I'm sorry I ever hurt you, Finn."

"We just keep coming back to right here, don't we?" his voice was quiet and steady as he reached for her face, cupped her cheek gently and kissed her. She smiled as his lips touched hers and leaned into him. "I missed you too, Rachel Berry" he whispered quietly.

_It makes me smile because you said it best  
I would clearly feel blessed if the sun rose up from the west  
Flower balm perfume, all my clothes smell like you  
Cause your favorite shade is navy blue  
_

When they walked into school the next day, Finn's arm tight around her, no one was surprised. Some people just had that one person they kept going back to, no matter what. And that's what love is, really.

Whenever you leave, you always end up wanting to be right back where you were.

_I walk slowly when I'm on my own (Do you feel alive?)  
Yeah, but frankly I still feel alone (Oh, but you'll survive)  
So I may as well ditch my dismay  
Bombs away, bombs away_

Years later, Finn and Rachel had separated to go to school. They dated around, but kept in touch, and stayed best friends.

Nothing ever felt right to them, other than each other.

_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully  
Back and forth  
If my heart was a compass you'd be north  
Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall  
Wherever you go  
If my heart was a house you'd be home  
If my heart was a house you'd be home_

"Finn! FINN!" a familiar voice was shouting at him. Finn turned around only to see Rachel Berry hurling herself at him and wrapping him in a fierce hug. His face lit up and he squeezed her back, lifting her small frame and spinning her around.

"How are you, Finn?" she asked, out of breath.

"Better, now that my best friend is back in town" he grinned at her. She beamed back at him, her brown eyes as warm as ever. Acting on impulse, as he was prone to do, he leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back without hesitation. He pulled away slowly.

"I love you, Rach. Always."

"I love you always too, Finn. It's good to be home."

"In Lima?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No" she said, and laid a hand gently on his heart "Right here".


End file.
